jadefandomcom-20200222-history
Saturn's Guide to Factions for Dummies
Saturn's Guide to Factions for Dummies Introduction In Jade Dynasty, there are 5 classes or factions as they're better known here, to choose from. Each faction has its strengths and weaknesses. It depends entirely on your playing style. You start off as an Initiate and familiarize yourself with the flow of the game. At level 15 you can choose a faction. Factions are not bound by gender. There are mandatory quests you must complete in order to do so, but that's beyond the scope of this guide. Normally all the required quests are completed before level 15. 'Factions/Classes' Vim What they say: The Tanker faction of the game. Has high HP and defence, excellent at taking out single targets. They lack ranged attacks. What I say: Many deem this faction as the PK King of them all. They have many useful disabling skills to better their opponents. Their stun moves are pretty good at early game periods. I've seen Vims do incredibly well in PVP. However, they're not adapt at group PVP and lose their effectiveness in the late game periods. They also lose their disabling advantages in late game as well. http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv356/Slicksigma/vim.jpg Skysong What they say: The Healer faction of the game. The only faction with the ability to heal and bless allies with powerful buffs. However, they're physically weak. What I say: They look real modest early game, I like that. They get some really wonderful skills and buffs eventually. They're decent at PVP and make exceptional allies in PVP and an absolute must in PVE. They lack devastating damage and the better half of their skills are at later game periods. However, their late game attack skills are pretty good at PVP. http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv356/Slicksigma/skysong.jpg Lupin What they say: The melee Damage Dealer faction of the game. Deals high damage and has high critical rates, excellent at taking out single targets. The main downfall for this class is their low defence. They cannot handle group PVP. What I say: Killing machine, this. Deemed to be the easiest faction to play with (though it's not necessarily always true), so most of the newbies pick this one for easy PVP. They have too low HP to actually sustain a prolonged battle. They eat up too much HP pots and they probably die as easily as they kill. Some of their important skills have high cool-downs, so they usually stick to hit-and-run maneuvers. http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv356/Slicksigma/lupin.jpg Jadeon What they say: The ranged Damage Dealer faction of the game. Deals good ranged damage and has excellent AOE skills. Effective in groups. However, they have relatively low defence, high casting times and aren't very effective at close-quarters combat. What I say: Deemed to be the fastest leveler because of their AOEs at later game periods. Jadeons are sort of a ranged version of Lupins, minus the high critical rate and speed. They seem to have MP issues early on. I've been told they retain their effectiveness throughout all the level periods. http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv356/Slicksigma/jadeon.jpg Modo Click here for an image depicting the Modo. What they say: The Warlock faction of the game. Unpredictable and mystical, they have a vast array of strategic skills and builds to choose from. They have nukes, DoT, phase and situational skills to gain the edge in combat. Their main downfall is their relative weakness at early game periods, and most of their skills are better effective when used in combination of other skills. What I say: This is not an easy class to play with. Only a smart player, with quick reflexes and good focus can pull this off effectively. This is what makes them dominate late game. Their multiple forms, each with their own strengths, weaknesses and attacks can be used effectively to gain advantage. http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv356/Slicksigma/modo.jpg The End Well, I just made a good update to the guide. It's better structured now, probably easier to read and understand. I'm pretty sure this will help you class yourself into what faction suits you best. Thanks for reading! Credits Lina for the images. Zhu Xian Wakpo tuts. Celestial Destroyer/Zhu Xian players for comments/advanced info. Meso, Lina, Jas, Mike and 12 others for pushing me to do this. glory4myself & phoenixdynasty for pointing out a missing piece of important info. Saturn (that's me, see?) for shifting his ass to put this together. Notes The 'What I say' comments are basically just my random thoughts and the things that first come to my mind about the class, it will leave a lot of questions unanswered but like I mention above, this is not a detailed guide to JD's classes. If there are important things missing in the guide, let me know and I'll add it. If you think any piece of info on the guide is inaccurate, please confirm and let me know, so I can make the appropriate changes. ~Saturn